


В раю всегда +25

by tau_kita77



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-27
Updated: 2013-10-27
Packaged: 2017-12-30 16:31:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1020894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tau_kita77/pseuds/tau_kita77





	В раю всегда +25

Гокудера раздраженно вскидывает взгляд на сплит-систему — температура выставлена на максимум, еще и обогреватель работает, и это в середине июля. А Ямамото завернут в одеяла, будто в кокон.  
— Он с отрядом попал в засаду, — поясняет Десятый. — Его доставили холодным, как лед. Ничего не помогает. Только и остается, что греть комнату. Выжившие говорят, что там был человек с кольцом Тумана.  
— Так нужно найти его!  
— Он мертв.  
Хром смотрит с сожалением:  
— Иллюзия — это то, что здесь, — она легко касается пальцем виска. — Это не иллюзионист хотел его убить. Ямамото сам себя убивает.  
Гокудера дергает узел галстука и делает шаг к кровати. Оттуда веет холодом, но воздух все равно с трудом проталкивается в легкие. В то, что кто-то может убить Ямамото, Гокудера поверить не в состоянии, в то, что Ямамото может убить себя сам — без проблем.   
— Ты же туманник, черт побери. Сделай что-нибудь.  
Это звучит настолько беспомощно, что на мгновение даже становится стыдно.   
— Он не пускает нас в иллюзию. — Голос у Десятого усталый, он вообще спал? — Ямамото сам нас не пускает.  
— Я хочу попробовать.  
Видимо, для этого его и вызвали из Италии, не для того ведь, чтобы попрощаться с Ямамото. Гокудера вздрагивает и ежится, то ли от холода, то ли от мыслей. Десятый даже не спорит, просто уточняет:  
— Ты же понимаешь, что он может тебя не пустить?   
— Да.  
«И то, что могу не вернуться, тоже понимаю», — но этого он вслух не произносит, просто ложится рядом с Ямамото.  
— Удачи, Гокудера-кун.  
— Скорее всего, он ничего не вспомнит, когда вернется, — шепчет Хром, прикасаясь к его лбу.  
А потом становится тихо-тихо, и очень холодно. Еще и темно, понимает Гокудера, открыв глаза. Темнота была бы абсолютной, если бы не снег под ногами. Ямамото сидит на снегу, совсем рядом, полностью обнаженный.  
— Здесь холодно, — говорит ему Гокудера, когда пауза начинает ему казаться затянувшейся.  
— А ты жару любишь, — Ямамото отвечает, и это, наверное, хороший знак.  
— Нет, — Гокудера садится рядом с ним. — Я люблю, когда ни тепло и ни холодно. Плюс двадцать пять — идеальная температура. Если я когда-нибудь попаду в рай, там будет плюс двадцать пять.  
«Мадонна, какую ерунду я несу».  
— Что у тебя случилось?   
— Два человека в отряде погибли.  
— И ты себя наказываешь за их смерть?  
— Будет лучше, если меня не станет. Пусть людьми руководит кто-то более грамотный. Без меня всем будет лучше.  
Гокудера шарит по карманам, достает сигарету, но, не найдя зажигалку, зло ломает ее и отбрасывает в сугроб. Кажется, температура упала еще на несколько градусов.  
— Херню несешь.   
Он стаскивает с себя пиджак, накидывает Ямамото на плечи, но тот сбрасывает его и ложится на снег, смотрит снизу вверх взглядом абсолютно уверенного в своем решении человека. Или просто психа.   
«Он ничего не вспомнит» — Хром как знала, что придется применять неординарные меры.   
— Что ты делаешь? — спрашивает Ямамото, и в его голосе даже слышится интерес. Отлично, значит, может подействовать.  
— Собираюсь тебя согреть, — сообщает Гокудера, глядя на пряжку ремня, который расстегивает, на носки туфель, которые снимает. Куда угодно, но не на Ямамото. А когда опускается на него сверху, просто закрывает глаза.   
Ямамото холодный, сказал бы — как труп, но у трупов не бывает такого стояка.  
— Ты идиот, — шепчет Гокудера, старательно лижет пальцы и заводит руку за спину, растягивает себя. — И я, наверное.  
Его знобит, и почти наверняка не от холода. Столько времени вслушивался в интонации, ловил взгляды, искал подходящий момент, чтобы поговорить — и теперь происходящее кажется вдвойне нереальным. Член входит тяжело, лучше бы не торопиться, но Гокудера четко понимает — надо спешить, резко опускается и охает, не сдержавшись. Начинает двигаться, все так же не открывая глаза, не рискуя смотреть на Ямамото. Изнутри распирает до боли, но там тепло, даже жарко, а под коленями шелковая подкладка пиджака, обжигающе-ледяная, пальцы ног зарываются в снег. Ямамото тянет его за шею к себе — теплыми ладонями — и Гокудера послушно склоняется. Трется о его плоский живот, елозит, стараясь прижаться плотнее, член невыносимо хочется обхватить рукой, а лучше — чтобы Ямамото его обхватил. Но ближе к телу теплее, и Гокудера не отстраняется. Насаживается, потом тянется вперед, вжимаясь всем телом, и снова назад. И шепчет все то, что накопилось за эти годы, шепчет на выдохе, жмурясь, громче с каждым толчком, а когда Ямамото протяжно стонет и внутри становится влажно и жарко, переходит на крик.  
Сквозь сон слышно голоса, и Гокудера очень старается проснуться, но не получается, он болтается где-то в полудреме, на самой грани. Но вокруг тепло, голоса радостные, и среди них точно есть голос Ямамото. Значит, можно не волноваться.  
Он просыпается, едва слышит щелчок закрывшейся двери, а может, спустя пару часов после — невозможно понять. В палате нет посетителей, он сам — одет, хвала Мадонне, и белье, судя по ощущениям, сухое. Ямамото сидит на кровати спиной к нему и щелкает по пульту сплит-системы.  
— Проснулся? Хром сказала — тебе надо отдохнуть. Спасибо тебе. Я ничего не помню, но Цуна мне уже все рассказал.   
Ужасно хочется сказать — а жаль, что не помнишь, но вместо этого Гокудера достает сигареты и закуривает.  
— Придурок. Вечно подставляешься.   
Второй раз он точно не наберется смелости сказать все то, что сказал там, в холоде и темноте, и от этого тоскливо и муторно. Ямамото продолжает пикать кнопками, то опуская температуру, то поднимая ее, а Гокудера сосредоточенно смотрит на столбик пепла на сигарете, вспоминая все — от секунды, когда щелкнула пряжка ремня, и до момента, когда, кончая, Ямамото сжал пальцы на его ягодицах.  
— Слушай... А как ты смотришь на то, чтобы сходить куда-нибудь, когда меня выпишут. Ну, не знаю... В кино. В кафе.   
Гокудера медленно переводит взгляд с сигареты на зависший над кнопкой палец Ямамото, а потом так же медленно — на сплит-систему.  
На дисплее ярко-зеленым горит «+25».


End file.
